the_four_stonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Services and Commodities
This is the page that details the services that can be bought, such as a stay at an inn, ferry across a large river or lake, and a stay at a brothel; and the commodities that can be bought, such as a chicken, an ox, a horse, a mule, some wheat, or some spices. Men can also be had at brothels, though they are generally only found in Nice or Luxury brothels. If a virgin is what a character might want, the brothel's price is doubled. Meals include drink. Services A Night at a Roadside Inn- These inns/ The Son's Temples are cheap, ramshackle places that many wayfarers and explorers can go to to stay. The beds are uncomfortable straw mats, and typically the place isn't populated by the most trustworthy of folk. Price: 20 Points a night. A Night at a Moderate-Level Inn- These inns are nicer roadside establishments or are within smaller towns and villages. They hold a folk with a little bit more money to spend and - the ones near the villages and small towns - often have curious folk within them, looking to speak to travellers from the outside world. A moderate-level inn might have some untrustworthy folk as well. Price: 50 Points a night. A Night at a Nice Inn- Nice Inns are larger and well-decorated inns often found in larger cities and villages. These inns are filled with all sorts of folk.Price: 100 Points a night. A Night at a Luxury Inn- Luxury inns are inns that can be found in the large cities. They are large and incredibly well-furnished with many servers and people to meet. They are often guarded by the innkeep's private guard as well. Price: 300 Points a night. A Woman at a Dirty Brothel- Dirty brothels are filled with used slatterns and ugly wenches. These places are grimy and cheap. These brothels can be found in small poor towns, and often are backdoor places unsanctioned by the land owner. Price: 50 Points a Woman. A Woman at a Moderate-Level Brothel- Moderate-level brothels are the most common of all the brothels and can be found just about anywhere. These brothels sport all sorts of women, some dirty, some clean. Price: 100 Points a Woman. A Woman at a Nice Brothel- Nice brothels can be found in the big cities and are often adorned with silks and all sorts of gems. Very clean and pretty women can be found here, with the odd virgin here or there. Price: 200 Points a Woman. A Woman at a Luxury Brothel- Luxury brothels are only in the big cities and are huge with all sorts of women, men, and rooms. The place is heavily-decorated and guarded by a private guard. There are most certainly virgins to be had, and all the women are breathtaking and trained to suit every need. Price: 500 Points a Woman. A Ferry Ride Across a River or Lake- Price: 100 Points for a river, 500 Points for a lake. Food and Drink Salt Beef- Salt beef is a horribly dry and salty meat that can last for a very long time. Many of the poorer travelers eat it, though they must soak it in water or alcohol first to get it to be chewable. It's terrible fare and is only used when absolutely necessary, as real food is often more desirable. 10 Points for a Day's worth. Poor Meal- A poor meal is often gruel, unsweetened porridge, and a stew of whatever meat could be found. The drink is generally just poor ale. 10 Points for a meal. Mediocre Meal- A mediocre meal is often a stew of good meat, some sort of meat cooked over a fire, onions and other good vegetables, fruit, etc. The drink is generally poor or good ale or poor beer. 50 Points for a meal. Good Meal- A good meal is often basted meats kept juicy cooked over a fire, good stews with all sorts of ingredients, and will sometimes have a hint of spices.The drink is good ale, good beer, and maybe poor or good wine. 100 Points for a meal. Exquisite Meal- An exquisite meal is a meal that is made for rich land owners, affluent merchants, and the like. It has basted meats, stuffed birds, cakes, incredible stews filled to bursting with exotic spices. The drink is the best of all drinks, especially exotic drinks made from rare ingredients. Poor Ale- Price: 10 Points a tankard and 50 Points a Flagon. Good Ale- Price: 50 Points a tankard and 100 Points a Flagon. Poor Wine- 50 Points a tankard and 100 points a Flagon. Good Wine- 100 Points a tankard and 150 points a Flagon. Poor Beer- 10 Points a tankard and 50 points a Flagon. Good Beer- 50 Points a tankard and 100 Points a Flagon. Mounts and Animals Destrier- A destrier is a huge, strong animal with high spirits. They often bought for their beauty and strength and give knights a majestic air at tournaments. They are the most valuable type of horse, being well-bred and highly-trained. Some consider them too valuable to risk in war, preferring coursers for fighting. They can be used for travel, but are often just led by someone on another horse, only being ridden for tourneys. Price: 10,000 Points. Courser- These horses are the preferred warhorses, they are lighter and often less beautiful than destriers. They are reliable, strong, and fast. Price: 5000 Points. Rounsey- The lowest of all warhorses is the rounsey, they are strong and capable; but are of no particular breeding. Rounseys are perfectly capable warhorses, though, they are generally relegated to many-brand knights, poorer travellers, monster hunters, and the like. Price: 400 Points. Garrons- Garrons are small, shaggy horses meant to travel through mountainous regions and cold climates. They look more like ponies than horses but are as sure-footed as goats on icy mountain paths. Some large Dwarfs have been known to be able to ride a garron. Price: 500 Points. Palfrey- They are well-bred horses that may be as valuable as a destrier, but their gentle and quiet disposition makes them ill-suited for warfare. Instead, they are great casual riding horses used often by those with a gentler disposition. They are often beautiful enough to rival a destrier. Price: 650 Points. Stot- Stots are heavy draft horses that are made for farm work and can be found at any village. They aren't bred well and are typically sway-backed and ugly beasts. They don't make for good warfare or riding horses, and are generally just used by travelers as pack horses. Though the most downtrodden travelers ride them... those without pride, of course. Price: 300 Points. Pony- Valued by children, Dwarfs, and Halflings because of their small size and gentle attitude. They can be pack animals and are valued in small cramped spaces such as mines for their small stature and carrying ability. Price: 400 Points. Mules- The best pack animal in all of Aggi-Ekka, they are hardy, sure-footed beasts capable of carrying heavy loads. They are less likely to spook than a horse and are more willing to enter strange places. Mules are especially valued in mountainous or hilly regions. Price: 100 Points. Ox- An ox is a large bovine used to pull wagons and carts. It is a large, strong creature that cannot be ridden. Price: 200 Points. Pack of Sled Dogs- Shaggy dogs used to pull a sled through the snow. These dogs come in packs of eight. Price: 300 Points. Vehicles Sled- Pulled by sled dogs through the snow. Price: 50 Points. Cart- A cart is a smaller wagon. Also called a wayn, it is used by peasants, merchants, etc, to carry a small amount of goods to and fro. Price: 10 Points. Cheap Uncovered Wagon- This is an uncovered wagon that is built cheaply and with cheap materials. It is unpainted and prone to breaking. They are built for short-distance travel and are generally used by peasants and poor merchants to haul their yield or wares. Price: 100 Points. Cheap Covered Wagon- This is a covered wagon that is built cheaply and with cheap materials. It is unpainted and prone to breaking. They are built for short-distance travel and are generally used by peasants and poor merchants to haul their yield or wares Price: 150 Points. Travel Wagon- These covered wagons are built for long-distance travel and are more comfortable and have more space than the cheaper wagons. They are still relatively cheap but are very useful for long-distance-traveling merchants. Price: 3000 Points. Wheel House- A wheel house is a huge wagon that is made strictly for travel and doesn't carry anything. It has massive amounts of space, with some wheel houses even looking like actual houses on wheels, with hearths, windows, balconies, tapestries, thrones, etc. These are ridden by land owners, very affluent merchants, and other nobles. Price: 10,000 Points. Coracle- A coracle is a small lightweight rounded boat that is generally built of wood and leather. The coracle is extremely cheap and is really only used by very poor peasants for fishing lakes or oceans. Price: 50 Points. Row Boat- A row boat is a boat that is kept within larger boats such as galleys and cogs in order to go ashore or to be dropped off somewhere. They can also be used by the poorer fisherman. They are propelled by two rows on the port and starboard sides. Price: 500 Points. Fishing Boat- A fishing boat is a one-decked boat that is much larger than a row boat but much smaller than a galley. It is propelled by a sail or rows and is used primarily for fishing. Price: 100,000 Points. Galley- A galley is a long, slender ship propelled by rowing. there are many different types of galley, with many floors and etc. The most common type has the captain's cabin at the stern, a crew quarters, and an area for rowers on either side. Price: 200,000 Points. Cog- A cog is a sailing ship rather than a ship that rows. It is typically associated with seagoing trade. It is much larger than a galley. Price: 500,000 Points. OOC Notes -This page was created by Timothy Silvers on August 23rd, 2018.